No existe el hubiera
by chachkisalpaca
Summary: Él se fue, rompió su promesa. Al volver, no creyó que encontraría a su amante felizmente casada con un hijo en camino. [Drabble SasuHina] [Versión editada en la segunda parte]
1. Parte única, sin editar

Se fijó en el abultado vientre de cinco meses de la mujer. El verla así no le agradó, definitivamente _no._

—Así que… ¿Tendré un sobrino?— preguntó, tratando de sonar alegre. Pero no podía, el que Hinata esperase un hijo de Naruto no le agrada en absoluto.

—O sobrina — dijo Naruto, haciendo que un dolor punzante penetrase el corazón del Uchiha —. Una linda niña igual que su madre, ¿No suena mal, verdad Hinata?—…

La señora Uzumaki sonrió levemente, dando por sentado estar de acuerdo con su esposo.

—Naruto-kun — llamó su esposa —. Boruto tiene ganas de mas chocolate— dijo sonriendo.

— ¿ _Boruto_?— cuestionó el Uchiha.

—Así se llama, en caso de ser hombre— contestó la de cabellos azules.

Naruto se retiró de la sala, en busca del chocolate para saciar el antojo de su mujer.

El ambiente se puso tenso. Ni Sasuke, ni Hinata querían decir palabra alguna; puesto que alguno de los dos terminaría llorando. Y no era el Uchiha, precisamente. Él clavó su mirada en la barriga de su acompañante.

—Rompiste tu promesa — dijo luego de esos segundos en silencio. Cerró los ojos, analizando la situación.

—No, tú te fuiste y me dejaste. ¿O es que ya se te olvidó?— era cierto, la noche en la que había partido a su misión; su promesa se rompió.

—Me hubieras perdonado…

— ¿Te escuchaste tu mismo, Sasuke? — reclamó enojada —. _No existe el "_ _ **hubiera**_ _"._


	2. Parte única, editada

**Disclaimer** : Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Nota de la autora, 01/11/17:** editado y mejorado luego de un año. Publicado aparte porque quiero comparar como escribía antes a como escribo ahora. Son libres de volver a comentar ahora.

* * *

 **No existe el hubiera.**

* * *

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y movió un poco su cabeza, aún sin entender del todo. Naruto seguía hablando, sobre como era ser Hokage, sobre lo maravillosa que le estaba resultando la experiencia del matrimonio. Todas cosas que no le importaba en absoluto, él solo quería que alguien saltara detrás del sofá y se riera, mientras alegaba que era un crédulo de primera. Pero no pasó. Ni en ese momento ni en ningún otro, de verdad estaba pasando. _Hinata se había casado con Naruto. Hinata estaba esperando un hijo de Naruto._

Uzumaki le pregunta qué tal las cosas con Sakura. No responde. Había perdido todo contacto con Sakura desde que se había ido de la aldea, a veces le llegaban mensajes enviados por aves de rastreo, obviamente eran cartas de Sakura. Cartas que no tenía intención de responder, por lo general destruía las cartas y dejaba ir al animal, nunca las contestó, no le interesaba en absoluto. Pero Hinata, Hinata era otra historia. Cada que podía, mandaba a su halcón con cartas hasta de dos páginas en las que él le contaba como le iba en su viaje, preguntando como estaba ella, afirmando que volvería pronto.

No obstante, con el paso del tiempo, ese «pronto» empezó a perder el sentido para Hinata, al ver que cinco años habían pasado y _nada._ Hanabi se lo había advertido, comprometerse con Sasuke Uchiha era comprometerse al abandono, y Hinata lo que menos quería era una relación a distancia en la que las esperanzas se perdían en el día a día. Por eso, no pensó en Sasuke cuando invitó a Naruto a salir, no pensó en Sasuke cuando Naruto le pidió ser su novia, no pensó en Sasuke durante la noche de bodas, ni en ningún otro momento cuando se enteró de su embarazo. Uchiha de repente se había desvanecido de sus pensamientos y le había resultado tan liberador, como si fuera una prisionera y por fin la dejaran en libertad. Pero había olvidado un detalle, y es que, ante todo, Sasuke era un Uchiha, y lo que los Uchiha prometían, lo cumplían.

Sentado frente a ella, estaba él. Por momentos deseaba extender su mano y tocarlo, para confirmar que no era algún tipo de ilusión. Pero no podía, porque estaba segura de que era real, en su mente, Sasuke era igual a como se había ido, quizá con unos centímetros más, pero igual de mozo. El Sasuke frente suyo estaba demacrado, cansado, enormes ojeras se concentraban debajo de sus parpados y su cabello estaba largo, hasta por debajo de los hombros casi.

—Hinata —llamó Naruto, captando la atención de su esposa. Esta parpadeó levemente y giró a ver a su marido—. Voy a traer más galletas y aperitivos de la cocina, en seguida vuelvo.

—Oh, no, yo puedo hacerlo Naruto-kun —habló, por primera vez, desde que Sasuke había llegado. Al de pelo negro le pareció que la voz de Hinata sonaba diez veces más dulce y suave que en los recuerdos que tenía de ella.

Naruto negó, alegando que él podía hacerse cargo y que ella debía hacer reposo, según el doctor. No opuso más resistencia y se fue, dejando solos a Hinata y Sasuke. Por primera vez luego de mucho tiempo, Hyuga clavó sus ojos perla en los azabache de Uchiha, y alzó una ceja.

—Te has dignado a aparecer —murmuró, con cierto resentimiento. Él se sorprendió de que sus tartamudeos se hubieran evaporado, se sorprendió de ver esa nueva Hinata con un porte tan seguro y confianza para regalar.

—No podía regresar hasta este momento, y lo sabes. —Afirmó, tajante. Estaba herido. Su orgullo estaba herido, y eso era algo difícil teniendo en cuenta de quien era.

Imperturbable, Hinata respondió.

—Claro que lo sabía. Por eso es que ahora me ves aquí, casada, y con un niño en camino —dijo, como si nada. Cada palabra se hundía en Sasuke cual cuchillo, no lo demostró—. ¿Sabes? Al final del día, no me arrepiento de nada. Debí saberlo, las promesas y las palabras no es lo único que alimenta una relación, piénsalo, si hubiéramos tenido hijos, ¿qué les ib a a decir cuando me preguntaran por su padre? —alisó su falda y le dedicó una mirada vacía a quien alguna vez quiso—. Pero, no es como que importe. Lo hecho está hecho y el hubiera no existe.

Cuando Naruto volvió a la sala, Sasuke no estaba y su mujer miraba a la nada imperturbable. Nadie jamás supo la turbulenta historia entre Uchiha Sasuke y Hyuga Hinata, y nadie jamás sabrá.


End file.
